


[ART] I'd Learn to Float

by Selofain



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selofain/pseuds/Selofain
Summary: Art for the Superbat Big Bang fic I'd Learn to Float.





	[ART] I'd Learn to Float

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I’d Learn To Float](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276571) by [Meduseld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld). 



> Yay! 
> 
> One of my art pieces is a bit of a departure from my usual style, but I couldn't imagine it any other way. It was a bit of a challenge, but it was fun!
> 
> Definitely read the fic if you haven't. It's super adorable.
> 
> This art is also posted on DeviantArt, under [Here and Real](http://selofain.deviantart.com/art/Superbat-BB-Here-and-Real-688343667) and [Peace](http://selofain.deviantart.com/art/Superbat-BB-Peace-688344014), and on tumblr as well [here](http://selofain.tumblr.com/post/162209219348/for-the-superbat-big-bang-2017-my-partner-was-the).


End file.
